1. Field
The present invention relates to a polyester resin for a toner, a toner, a developer, a toner cartridge, a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Similar to electrophotography, a method for visualizing image information by forming and developing an electrostatic latent image has been currently used in various fields. According to the method, an image is formed by electrically charging the entire surface of a photoconductor (or a latent image holding member), exposing the surface of the photoconductor to laser light according to image information to form an electrostatic latent image, developing the electrostatic latent image with a developer including a toner to form a toner image, and then transferring and fixing the toner image to the surface of a recording medium.
A resin composition suitable for the preparation of an electrophotographic toner for a heat roll fixing system is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent No. 4505738. The resin composition contains a reaction product (P) of a rosin (R) and an epoxy group-containing compound (E), and a binder resin (Q). An electrophotographic toner including the resin composition is substantially prevented from hot offset and has excellent low-temperature fixability.
A polyester for a toner prepared by polycondensation of an alcoholic component with a carboxylic acid component containing a purified rosin is disclosed, for example, in JP-A-2007-137910. A toner including the polyester has excellent low-temperature fixability and storability and produces less malodor.
An object of the present invention is to provide a polyester resin for use in the preparation of a toner with excellent electrostatic properties.